Hinata
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: when Neji can't find her and is on the verge of giving up, he happens to hear an old woman talking about a new girl that just moved into her building. His hopes rise, but the lady says that the girl doesn't have family. What will he do when he meets her
1. Hinata?

---

I don't own anything

Chapter one

---

"Hinata?" He opened the door to her room.

"Hinata?" He opened the door to the attic

"Hinata?" He opened the door to the basement.

"Hinata?" He opened the door to her closet. Where was she? Neji scratched the back of his head. She was nowhere in the Hyuuga Mansion, and Hanabi didn't see her ever since yesterday morning. Most of her things went missing too, like her suitcase, some of her jackets, her blanket, the picture book she kept on her desk, and some of the books that were on her shelf were gone. Walking over to her drawer, he slid it open. His eyes widened. Her usual under garments were gone.

"Hinata?" He looked up and scanned the room once more. Was there the possibility of her… moving out? Or did she just running away? Neji ran to the out door garden and looked behind the gravestone of their beloved grandmother. Behind the stone was a note:

Dear Niisan, I hope it's you that's reading this, because I don't want anyone else knowing where I am. I've decided to leave and live in the real world from now on. You can tell father if you want, I'm finally free. I won't be telling you where I live now, but if you ever need to reach me… I guess we're going to play a little game of 'Hide and Seek.' Good-bye until you find me (if you want to that it, I'm content whether you find me or not, it's your choice).

Hinata

Neji's eye twitched, he was right, she's gone… He fell to his knees with the note falling from his fingers, his long hair curtained his face so you couldn't read his facial expression.

"Hinaat you idiot… you can't just leave… at least not me…"

---

She strummed the strings with the bow gently, letting the sad notes drift through the still air around her. With her other hand she pressed down on the strings that let the notes go high or low, her hair that was kept up in a low ponytail hung over her shoulder and brushed against her thigh as she continued to strum the instrument.

"The game starts now, I doubt you'll find me Niisan." She whispered to herself as she smiled.

---

He ran through the dirty streets of Kyoto, scanning the crowd and looking for his cousin. How could she do this to him? She knew that she was heir, and she knew that this was against the clan rules. It wasn't permitted to leave the clan or household unless she was banned. Neji shook his head, she wasn't the type to get banned, Hanabi was, but not Hinata. His running legs started to slow down and his breathing became ragged and heavy. He put his hands on his knees as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, a young girl just moved in, did I tell you?" His ears pricked at this, looking up he saw an elderly lady talking to a group of other women.

"Yes, she is quite the pretty one, but I doubt she has a relationship right now, she's a musician ye know. I was blown away at her music! It was so lovely…" The woman swooned.

"I never knew that some kids in this generation could appreciate classical music, ye all would be surprised at her age, so young and independent. I wish I were as brave as her and moved out on my own." Neji arched an eyebrow.

"Oh Kaede, you're always talking about the girls that move in, what about any…. Boys?" Another old shriveled up woman asked. Kaede shook her head.

"My apartment is too small and too out of town (the quiet and non-tourist site areas) to be known by a bunch of hogmonkeys. I'm glad that it was only Kagome, Sango, and her that moved in. I've got no patience for boys, ye should know that by now." Kaede said, turning around she said again:

"I'm going home now, if any of ye want to come and see what kind of girl she is, you're more than welcome to, she's a true prodigy I tell ye. The most talented cello player in all of Kyoto I bet!" She rambled, Neji stood up straight. So this apartment was a bit out of town… he smiled.

"I found you Hinata."

---

He made sure that the old woman didn't notice him as he followed her. The two got onto the train, he sat at the very end while she sat in the middle of the car. She was too busy fumbling around with her groceries to notice him watching, or so he thought. Kaede stole a quick side-glance at the man who was following her. 'Who is he? Is he following me, or am I over reacting? Alright Kaede, calm yeself down. If he keeps following ye, then just confront him… Hn? Wait, those eyes… they're… they're almost identical to Hinata's… maybe he's a brother or a cousin… but she said that she didn't have a family…' Kaede sighed. She would deal with the problem when she got home.

---

Hinata hoisted the case strap onto her shoulder and walked out of the door, locking her apartment door behind her she made sure that she had her wallet, keys, music, and cello, all check. Walking down the florescent-lit hall she stepped outside and walked towards the station. She had on a long black dress shirt that hung loosely around her body so it didn't cling to her and show her curves, a pair of black dress pants commented on the shirt as well as the black shoes… looks like she had a taste for the "Men In Black" style. The cello case looked oddly like a coffin, the metal reflected the moonlight, giving the case an eerie look.

"So, tonight's the concert… I guess time can really fly by." She murmured to herself.

---

End of Chapter one, Five reviews and maybe I'll continue…

---


	2. Kaede

---

Chapter two

I don't own anything

---

The cold air nipped at her skin, winter was coming. Her cello case gleamed (slightly) in the moonlight as she walked. The wind passed by and ruffled her concert attire. She was looking forward to the concert tonight, because she was going to play her moonlight solo.

---

Kaede quickened her steps and so did he. He thought that he wasn't being noticed, but he was wrong. Kaede sighed, she stopped walking and turned around. Making eye contact with the man she motioned him to come over.

"What do ye want? I've got nothing if you're a mugger young man." The elderly said with a tired expression. Neji arched his eyes brows in surprise.

"So you noticed, I want to know; what's the name of the girl who moved in? My cousin went missing just today or yesterday and I over heard you talking about the girl who sounds like my cousin… are you sure she plays the cello??" He asked, Kaede nodded.

"Hinata, she moved in last night with a cello. She's a good girl ye know, but she said that she didn't have a family… how do ye know her?" The herb user asked the Hyuuga.

"I'm her cousin, and it's not true, she does have a family. She's the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but she was never really… considered a part of a family." Neji finished, Kaede looked at him in disgust.

"So ye didn't think that Hinata was a good enough heiress or good enough girl to be a part of ye family? No wonder! Of course she would run away and say that she was an orphan. What kind of clan are ye?" She spat, Neji flinched inwardly but remained clam on the outside.

"It's not that, I…" He couldn't finish his sentence, it was true, he hated her at first but now he…

"Get out of me sight. You've got some nerve to come up to me and ask about the girl who you don't even consider family. Get out of here and never come back to find her ye Hogmonkey." Kaede said turning her heel, she strode away from him until he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I won't leave. Not until I find her and bring her back home." He said with a stern tone, Kaede gave another hateful look and slapped the boy.

"Listen to yeself, saying that ye're going to bring her back to a place where she doesn't want to be, back to a place where she isn't considered family. She's happy where she is and I can tell, and now ye want to take her back to her nightmare." Neji stumbled back at the force of the hit and by the harsh words. Was she **that** miserable? He looked up at the sky, the stars shimmered and the moon cast her glow onto him. It was a beautiful night, like Hinata.

"At least… at least let me see her. I miss her."

---

The train was an express this time, so she didn't have to wait long until she was at her stop. The wind greeted her cheeks once more as she stepped out of the train car and walked down the station towards the exit.

"Yeah yeah, I missed you too." She grumbled sheepishly to the wind, it liked her for some reason and it seemed different from the winds she felt in the summer. Maybe it was the fox spirit that Kaede mentioned earlier.

_"It looks like ye're being followed by a kitsune spirit. You've got a pretty attractive characteristic when it comes to animals ye know."_

Kaede's words recited themselves over and over again for the fifth time. She walked out of the station and down to the street that led to the concert hall. Like the many other nights she has been here, it was crowded with rich families and spoiled kids, whining and crying about how they didn't want to come. She smiled; 'But maybe you'll want to come once you hear the music.' She chided to the children mentally.

Showing her ID to the front guard she stepped in though the main entrance and slipped into the hidden stairwell used by the musicians. Walking down stairs she came to a stop by a white door.

"She should be here any minute you know, no need to be so hasty." (Girl)

"I know! It's just, a lot of good musicians don't show up until the last minute! So I'm a little nervous." (Guy) Hinata checked her watch, one hour until the show starts.

"Oh c'mon, she's never late and she's responsible. She performed a lot of times and never was she late once." (Girl)

"-Sigh- Fine, but if she's late-" Hinata opened the door and found the two standing in the middle of the large rehearsal room.

"I'm here, and I hope I'm not late." She said (without a smile.) as she strode over to a chair and set the case down. Pulling the lip open she pulled out the instrument and bow, propped it in its right position and began to go through a few sharp and flat scales.

"I told you that she wouldn't come late." Kagome said with a grin, Bankotsu gave a sigh of defeat,

"Alright, I admit it you were right, but none of the other musicians are here… " He trailed off, Kagome gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Don't be so antsy, I know we can count on Sango and Miroku to be here. So why worry? I mean, yeah Fujimi Orchestra isn't the Elite but we're still a good Orchestra." Kagome said, Bankotsu shrugged.

"I just want to prove them wrong…"

---

"Oh, so no ye regret what ye done eh? Well the answer is no. I won't let ye near her as long as I'm around, so go home boy. I'm going to be late of ye keep me here standing in the cold. I have no time for Hogmonkeys like yeself." Kaede turned around once more and left the Hyuuga standing in the cold. He turned his loose hand into a fist.

"Hinata…" He whispered, her name felt good on his lips…

"What do ye think ye could do?" She said in a snappy tone, he looked up and saw her standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Hinata gave me two tickets to her concert tonight, if ye want to tag along, I won't mind it." She cracked a smile.

"Maybe she'll be happy to see you."

---


	3. Performance

---

Chapter three

I don't own anything

---

Neji waited in the living room as Kaede changed in her room. The warm mug of tea he was holding eased his nervousness. Thoughts and unwanted possibilities ran throughout his head; 'What if she gives you the cold shoulder? What if it turns out that she has a boyfriend? What if she doesn't like me? What if it's the wrong person?' Giving a heavy sigh he rested his elbows on his knees, letting his long dark hair spill over his shoulders.

"What are ye giving such a long sigh for?" the elderly asked as she stepped out of her room, looking up he saw that she was dressed in the warm white long sleeve that had a nice collar to it and a rose design at the end of the right sleeve, a faded red woolen skirt that went past her shins complemented the shirt, and a scarf was wrapped around her neck in a loose manner.

"I'm just worried." He sighed; Kaede shook her head.

"Ye're so young, ye shouldn't be sighing all the time. She's a nice girl; ye should know that, being her cousin an' all. I bet she would be a bit relieved to see ye." Kaede said as she picked up her purse from the kitchen counter, Neji nodded.

"I know she's sweet, but I'm worried that we're talking about two different Hinatas, my cousin isn't a cello player. She can't play any sort of instrument!" He said as he spun around to face the herb user.

"But she has ye're eyes boy, her eyes are as beautiful as yer's." Kaede replied as she struffled through her bag.

"If ye want to be on time we'll have to take a cab. The concert hall isn't that far away."

---

Fujimi Orchestra was a small orchestra. It was an amateur band with unprofessional musicians, but it produced a good sound and managed to get through some tight spots. The MHK on the other hand… the MHK was at competition with the Fujimi, saying that they were better than Fujimi by a hundred concerts. Which was probably true because the MHK was an Orchestra with a larger number of musicians and they were a full sized orchestra with one of the most talented instrumentalists and conductor.

"Are there any other musicians available?" (Male)

"Hinata… I heard she was a good cellist, but she's already performing with the Fujimi Orchestra." (Female)

"Is that so? What is her status?" (Male)

"It says here that she's quite talented and plays 'high quality music.' Doesn't say anything about her background though." (Female)

"Maybe we'll pull her out of Fujimi and welcome her into the MHK, no musician can resist that opportunity." (Male)

"But Sasuke, we can't just take someone out of an orchestra-" (Female)

"Shut up, I don't need your opinion." (Male)

---

"Hey, when is Bankotsu coming back? That asshole, he just friggin' **left** and said that he was sick of the music here, we ain't so shabby." Jakotsu swore as she chugged down a bottle of sake, Mukotsu gave a limp shrug.

"It true, we ain't shabby, but we ain't Bankotsu's taste." He said as he continued to design a new drug that would pay off his single remaining debt. Suikotsu sighed.

"Bankotsu told me that he was going to be the conductor of some kind of classical band or something. That's all he told me before he left…" Suikotsu trailed off in a worried tone, Renkotsu snorted.

"Of course he would tell **you** since you're the only goody two shoes in this band." He said as he twisted the knob of his base, Siukotsu shrugged limply as he drummed a rhythm on the snare drum. Jakotsu sighed and put down the bottle of sake and began to strum a few cords on the guitar. Ginkotsu was currently fixing the inside of Jakotsu's amp and Kyoukotsu was busy picking fights on the block next door for tonight's dinner.

"Oh yeah, what did he mean by 'proving us wrong?" Jakotsu remarked.

---

"So you're miss Hinata?" A male voice said form above her, looking up she saw dark violet orbs looking down into her lavender ones.

"My name is Miroku, and I'm the concert master. I play the violin, and I can see that you play the cello." He said with a slight grin, she cracked a faint smile.

"Yes, I am Hinata. I'm a bit new to the Fujimi Orchestra so I hope I won't be a burden to you and the other instrumentalists." She said as she put her bow down into her case along with the cello.

"I believe you live in the same building as Sango and Kagome, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. Isn't Sango the flautist? And Kagome plays the Viola, right?"

"Yes, they do. How about we have a cup of tea at the café around the corner after the concert Hina-"

"Sorry, but she's already going with me." The two looked up as saw Bankotsu looming over the two.

"Hey hey, it's not like I'm planning to take her away from you Bankotsu, relax." The womanizer said with a grin and backed away a few steps.

"Maybe we could all go and talk over a cup of tea, talk about ourselves and get to know each other." Hinata suggested, Bankotsu smiled.

"If that's all right with you, then it's fine by me Hinata." He said with a smile, Miroku gave him a dirty look that went unnoticed. 'Jerk, I've been the concert master for about a year and a half and you've just joined as a conductor, don't you go threatening me Bankotsu.' Mirkou threatened mentally.

---

Neji and Kaede slipped into the front lobby and entered the concert theater, they shuffled by the rich blokes and spoiled children as they got to their seats.

"Are you sure that we're talking about the same person?" Neji murmured, Kaede gave a sigh.

"For the last time boy, give it a rest! If ye want to know the truth then ye'll have to see for yerself." Kaede said in an angry and tired tone.

"But what if-"

"Is that all ye have to talk about? Is there nothing else in ye're life but to dwell on a single girl? Ye better be quiet now boy, it's about to start."

The lights started to dim and the blokes got to their seats. The children were hushed and the curtains were drawn. A man with a long braid and unusual bangs began to conduct the violins, then the harps, and the trombones began to go softly in a low key as the violas played the same thing as the violins but an octave lower. The cellos created a base line that served as a tempo and the flutes. A beautiful flowing sound erupted and swayed through the air. Neji looked around and looked for Hinata among the musicians. His heart stopped when he spotted a girl in the back corner with Navy blue hair tie up in a tail, playing the cello without glancing at her music.

"Do ye see her?" He heard her whisper into his ear.

"Is it her?" She asked again.

---

The sound came soft at first, the Violins came like a warm breeze that hushed everyone. Then the brass joined, creating a baseline for the strings who began to pick up their pace. Then the woodwinds came as a back ground at the swimming tempo and the few cellists began to join the Violins and Violas every now end then before they went a separate rhythm. The sound washed over the audience, letting the rhythm sway in every which way, the vibrations sending tingles through spines and prickles under skin. All went softer and Miroku began his solo, a slow going melody with a touch to it. Its sad notes hung over the still crowd before they disappeared, the background began to rise again, but only for a short while. As they quieted again, the lovely deep sound of a cello swept through the air.

Bankotsu stole a side glance at Hinata, who was playing her solo, her eyes were closed and her face blank, lost in the sound and concentrating on the notes. She exited from the solo by ending it with a soft melody, signaling Bankotsu to let the background rise once again.

---

She put her cello back into its metal case, the others were in the main lobby by now, meeting up with their family and going out to eat.

"Hinata, that was an excellent solo."

She looked up and saw Miroku standing over her, grinning with his violin (in its case) in his hand. She smiled.

"Your solo was beautiful, but I could use some work on mine." She said as she packed her music and closed the case.

"Oh don't be like that Hinata! It was brilliant! And to celebrate our talented work, I'll get us a mug of tea at the Café on the other block. Bankotsu said he wanted to come too, where is that conductor?" Mirkou looked around as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well, guess it's going to be just the two of us then-"

"Oh yeah?"

Miroku turned around to see a slightly anger Bankotsu standing behind Hinata with crossed arms. Miroku smiled.

"Ah! There you are, we were going to leave without you to celebrate on our talented skills." Miroku said in a joking tone, Bankotsu cracked a smile.

"Alright, Let's head to the Café then."

---

He couldn't move. After what he just saw, he couldn't move.

"Come on boy, get up and let's go to the back! We've got to go see Hinata. Boy? Boy? Are ye alright?" Kaede put one hand in front of his face, but no answer. She gave a sigh. 'He must be in shock, I probably led him on to think that I knew his cousin. Poor boy.'

"Come on now, let's go home. Ye're probably tired from all of this. I'll give ye a mug of tea if ye want." Kaede said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"That… isn't possible… Hinata… that couldn't have been her…"

---


	4. MHK

---

I don't own anything

Chapter four

---

He couldn't move. After what he just saw, he couldn't move.

"Come on boy, get up and let's go to the back! We've got to go see Hinata. Boy? Boy? Are ye alright?" Kaede put one hand in front of his face, but no answer. She gave a sigh. 'He must be in shock, I probably led him on to think that I knew his cousin. Poor boy.'

"Come on now, let's go home. Ye're probably tired from all of this. I'll give ye a mug of tea if ye want." Kaede said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"That… isn't possible… Hinata… that couldn't have been her…"

---

"So, when did you start playing the cello?" The monk asked as he took a sip of his warm Oolong tea, Bankotsu munched on a pickle sandwich that he made before he came, Hinata fingered the small cup of Hot chocolate that Miroku got for her.

"Um, my mother taught me discreetly, but she isn't here anymore so I try to teach myself. I mean, I know all the scales and notes and fingerings by heart, so now I'm just tackling other challenging pieces." She said as she lifted her cup and drank the sweet warm drink.

"So what about your family and background?" Bankotsu asked as he swallowed his sandwich.

"… My mother died at an early age, so my father re-married but divorced. I was sick of it and left because I didn't want to deal with them any longer, and decided to pursue my dream as a cellist. Here I am now, performing as a member of the-"

"Of the MHK." A voice stated form behind them cutting her sentence off and finishing it for her. All eyes turned to the owner of the voice: Sasuke Uchiha; Conductor of the professional Orchestra MHK, Fujimi's rival. Bankotsu scowled and Miroku gave a grim look at the cocky Uchiha.

His onyx black orbs bore into the girl's white eyes, searching but found no interest in them. Her eyes were empty and dull, as if they were trying to shoo him away.

"No, I am a member of the Fujimi Orchestra. Not the MHK." She said after a strange silence. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, today is your lucky day Miss Hyuuga Hinata. For I, Uchiha Sasuke, the conductor of the MHK Orchestra, have decided to give you this big chance to let you into the MHK Orchestra. Please, leave this amateur 'band' and join a real Orchestra." Sauske said as he held out his right hand. Hinata stood up and strode past him.

"Miroku-san, Bankotsu-san, please excuse me tonight. A certain jackass just pissed me off and I need to cool off some steam." She said as she walked out of the café.

"See you next session Hinata-chan!!" Bankotsu said waving, Miroku smiled and waved. Sasuke fumed and stomped after the girl.

-

"Hey! Wait, Hinata!" Sasuke called out as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Hinata shot him a heated glare.

"What do you want?" She said through clenched teeth, Sasuke gave her a dazzling smile.

"I heard you today, and I want you to perform with the MHK rather than Fujimi. You're beyond Fujimi level, and I think you surpass some of the members in MHK as well. We could really use a person like you." He said as he pulled her closer. 'Ha! This trick never fails! All of the women I tried this on nearly melted-'

"Fuck off." She said as she slapped her hands away and pushed him, Sasuke stumbled back and glared at her, only to meet her piercing gaze.

"I'm in Fujimi because I want to. You said that you could use a person like me. Well, I'm not here to be used." She said coldly, Sasuke paled; 'My trick didn't work on her. Damn.'

"There are people in Fujimi that see me as a person, not as a tool to make Orchestras better. I reject your offer and I will never join the MHK, unless someone else takes over and tries a different approach rather than whoring himself with physical contact and looks. Good night." She said curtly and walked in the direction of her new home. Sasuke stood there with a stunned look on his face, but then a grin pasted itself there.

"I like women like you… but hear this Hinata, I won't give up until you're a member of the MHK."

---

"Doesn't look like she's home boy." Kaede said as she gave one final knock on her door. Neji stood behind the elderly woman, his eyes were open but they were clouded over with storming thoughts. He couldn't get the image of his cousin playing the cello out of his mind. The notes were beautiful when she played them; the way that she controlled the sound was captivating and unique.

"Kaede-Baachan!" A gentle voice said from behind the two. Neji's heart jumped at the voice and spun around.

---

A tall man with black hair tied up in a tail stared at the woman walking on the next block with curiosity in his electrical blue eyes. The woman next to him clung to his arm like a life raft.

"Neeeeeee Kougaaaaaa. What you say? Wanna go to my apartment and have some fun?" The red haired girl said in a slutty manner, nuzzling his arm in the process. Kouga pulled away in disgust.

"I'm not your boyfriend Ayame. I have no interest in you so get lost." He spat and pushed her off of his arm. Ayame gave a large huff.

"But Kouga honey! You promised me that I would be your bride!"

"That was in pre-school dumb bitch!"

"Kougaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed, Kuga winced at the pitch if her voice and plugged his ears. The girl he saw earlier was fading from his sight.

"Wait, where did she go?"

---

Sorry for the long wait, thank you all for reading. Reviews assure me that I should make another chapter.

---


	5. Kouga

---

I don't own anything

Chapter five… I think

---

To his disappointment it was a girl, just another girl and not his Hinata. Something clicked inside of his head when he took a closer look at the girl, wasn't she the girl that was playing the violins?

"Kaede-Baachan, if you're looking for Hina-chan I think she's off with Miroku-san and Bankotsu-kun at the Café."

Neji felt beads of sweat rolling down his back.

"The one that's right across the concert hall?"

"No, the other one, the one around the block. The one across the street was just built, called ­_Nana Iro_ or something, the other one's called The Seven Keys."

Seven Keys…

The old granny turned around to say 'Why don't we head over there?' But he was already running down the hall and out the door. Leaving the three with sweat drops falling.

"Um… kaede-baachan…"

"What is it?"

"Who was that guy?"

"I'm not sure myself, but he claims to be Hinata's cousin."

---

He managed to catch up with the girl, and when he was right behind her he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"…Hinata?"

The girl looked at him quizzically before realization and recognition overtook her features.

"Kouga-kun?"

The said wolf laughed.

"I thought it was you, long time no see! How've you been?"

The girl merely shrugged.

"Okay I guess, I finally got myself out of that house, and now I'm living my dream."

"As a princess?"

The girl gave a playful punch to his shoulder.

"No silly! As a cellist, remember? When we were both in the woods we made a promise to live up to our dreams! Mine was to be a cellist in an orchestra, yours was… what was it again?"

Kouga shrugged.

"I dunno, I forget things like that. I mean, I wouldn't forget you, but remembering small details like that isn't my thing."

"Forgot about that…. Hey… what happened to that girl that you liked so much?"

"What girl?"

"You know! The girl that you were obsessed about and promised to marry, Ayumi or something."

The wolf gave a groan as he put his palm to his face and dragged it down.

"Please, don't remind me of that girl."

"Ayumi?"

"Ayame."

"That's here name! Anyway, did something happen?"

The blue eyed boy grumbled a 'yes,' earning a giggle from the smaller girl.

"What happened?"

"She keeps pestering me. She won't stop following me. She continues to torment my days with her annoying whining and constant complaining and redundant pleading. She's frucking desperate."

The wolf turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the fuck am I going to do? What the fuck **can** I do?" He screamed (sort of) as he shook her back and forth. Hinata, becoming dizzy from the shaking, could only mumble out fragments of her answer, but Kouga who heard the fragments ceased his shakings and cupped his ear.

"Eh? Wha-? Hinata, speak properly, I can't hear ya."

"Huh… is… that so? I wonder why…?" The girl seethed as she tried to get her vision from swirling, which was something most people aren't able to do.

"Okay, here's what you do: You either:

Become gay and get caught with another guy in front of her.

Hurt her in some horrible way that'll drive her away for sure, but never resort to violence. (::K:: But I tired that already… nothing works on that c-nt… ::H:: Let me finish!)

Get a steady girl.

Get her interested in another guy.

Disappear. Move away.

Be **really** dull. Whenever you're with her be as boring and plain, and as bland as you can be.

Change your appearance to be unappealing to her, that's a big one for girls: a majority of them want to end up with handsome guys.

-And that's about it! What do you think?"

The older boy (by a year or so) stared down at the girl before sighing. Hinta gave a laugh and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I gotta get going."

"Can I come?"

"You've got a home don't you Kouga?"

"Yeah, but the bitch's got my spare key."

"You locked yourself out?"

"No! I'm not **that** stupid!

"Pfft…"

"Hey, don't 'pfft' me, anyway, if she has my spare key, she'll probably be at my place… like every other night… and today is a definite 'cuz I brushed her off a while ago."

"Nice going Kou! Great way to treat a lady! A real charmer!"

"Shut up! So… can I come over?"

"I dunno… I might have my key stolen and be locked out because of a wolf that's scared and insecure."

"That happened only once."

"It could happen twice. But hell, you're my best friend, so why not?"

"Hinata you kick ass!" He screamed (sorta, again) and glomped her, the girl smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

---


End file.
